


like it (or not)

by musiclily88



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Neighbors, thin walls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclily88/pseuds/musiclily88
Summary: Your prompt: Person A and Person B meeting because they're neighbors. Person B is singing in the shower at night, and Person A comes to complain because they have really thin walls.L/H
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 21





	like it (or not)

**Author's Note:**

> I....don't know

“Jesus goddamn Christ,” Louis groans, tipping sideways out of bed. It’s barely half-eight, and his neighbour’s been singing in the shower for longer than he knows how to accurately record.

Perhaps that’s for the best, though, as there’ll be less info for the police report when he gets arrested for brutally murdering his loud-as-fuck neighbour for scream-singing along to the radio.

Louis steps into a pair of trackies and shoves a beanie over his hair, stomping out of his flat shirtless and barefoot. He barely remembers to lock the front door so his cat Margot can’t escape, due to the red-hot rage riding behind his eyes.

He knocks against the door of the flat next door, gracelessly and loudly and repeatedly.

When he doesn’t get an immediate response, he pounds with his fist, and then two fists. If he perhaps had three fists, he would use all three of them, but as it stands, he doesn’t.

Eventually, he takes a different tactic. “Why are you singing Aerosmith at this time of the morning?”

“It’s Bon Jovi, obviously,” he hears as the door swings open.

Louis narrows his eyes, taking in the sight before him. “You’re different than I imagined.” He looks the bloke up and down, noting his baby-blue dressing gown and wavy wet hair. He’s brunet and wide-eyed, like a fawn.

“Thank you, I guess,” he says, pursing his lips. “Unless that’s a compliment, in which case.”

“In which case what?”

“In which case, kindly fuck off.” He smiles, popping a dimple that completely incenses Louis because he wants to poke it.

“Wait, what?” Louis scoffs, backing up a step.

“Can’t compliment me in that tone of voice and expect to get away with it.” Infuriatingly, he raises an eyebrow, which just augments his smile.

“I don’t know what that means.”

“Clearly.” If anything, his smile gets brighter. “Nice to meet you, Louis,” he says, shutting the door without another word.

Louis blinks five times, frowning. “How do you know my name?” he crows, cupping a hand around his mouth.

“The walls are thin, babe!” is the response. “Sometimes too thin. Maybe even way too thin.”

Louis face-palms the entire way back to his own flat.

:

Two days later, Louis finds a sticky-note on his door, and all it says is _I’m Harry, and I’m pretty sure we should get dinner together xx_

Louis slams his door shut and knocks on the wall before yelling, “The only way I’m realistically getting dinner with you is if you conveniently forget that you’ve heard me jacking it!”

He hears a knock from Harry’s side of the wall. “Deal!”

“And you better not sing!”

“I have the voice of an angel!”

“Yeah? Who’d you steal it from, then?”

“Your mum!”

Louis sighs heavily.

:

Two days later, Harry knocks on his door, bright toothy grin on display. “I’m thinking Italian!”

“Like, a specific one?”

Harry tips his head to one side. “Maybe Machiavelli?”

“Better than Pavarotti, I guess,” Louis concedes.

Harry tips his head back, open-mouth laughing. “So you are gay, then.”

“Fuck off.”

:

They go to a bistro the next afternoon, and Louis barely refrains from rolling his eyes as they step into the front door. “Harry.”

“Yes,” he responds, flipping his hair back to tie it up. It’s a cute affectation that makes Louis want to punch a wall. “What’s up.”

“There are fairy lights up there,” Louis notes, pointing to the ceiling, as he is a big fan of honesty and gesturing towards things that annoy him.

“Yes.”

“Why are there fairy lights up there?”

“Aesthetics? I dunno, I didn’t study interior design,” Harry adds, grabbing Louis’ hand as the hostess leads them to their table.

Louis plops down into the booth across from Harry. “What did you study, then?”

“Economics.”

“I—I think I’m too hungover to listen to you talk about that right now.”

Harry grins. “Fair. If you want, we can just nip into the toilets and have a go with one another instead.”

“What?”

“The walls are nice and thick.”

“What?!”

“And so—”

“I swear to everything holy, if you say that you are also thick, I will throw you out the front window of this restaurant.”

Harry snorts. “Holy.”

Louis rolls his eyes.

“One thing this place has going for it?”

“Besides the fairly lights,” Louis says, exhaling deeply.

“Right, besides those.”

“I’m listening. Tentatively!” he warns.

“The walls really are pretty soundproof, but also the risotto is amazing.”

“I genuinely don’t want to know how you know that.”

Harry accepts their menus, shooting a bright smile to the server before returning his gaze to Louis. “Oh. Did I not mention my sister owns this place?”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: musiclily
> 
> Is she a contract killer?!?!?! No one knows (no, she isn't)


End file.
